First Impact Prometheus
|name4 = First Impact }} INT upon a Normal Attack. |activeskill1 = Magic Recharge |aEffect1 = Type: Grants Prometheus a buff (Cooldown: 12.2 sec). *Buff 1: Recoverse "Magic Power" by 180. *Buff 2: Increases ATK by 1580%, Single ATK by 1130% and additional Boss damage by 1820% (stacks up to 4 times). |activeskill2 = Cataclysm |aEffect2 = ( /Ranged) Type: Inflicts 28400% Skill ATK on 1 enemy (Cooldown: 6.8 sec). *Special Ability 1: Increases enemy-received damage by 140% (Ignores immunity, 2nd-phase, for 12.9 sec). *Special Ability 2: Inflicts 15x damage to Boss-type enemies. |activeskill3 = Magic Storm |aEffect3 = ( /Ranged) Type: Inflicts 32680% Skill ATK on 1 enemy (Cooldown: 8.1 sec). *Special Ability 1: Additional attacks increase damage by 100% for each "Magic Power" Prometheus has stored. *Special Ability 2: Increases Prometheus' INT by 240%, ATK by 680% and "Magic Power" by 15% (2nd-phase, stacks up to 12 times). *Special Ability 3: Increases INT by 114% and ATK by 392% for all allies (2nd-phase, stacks up to 12 times). *Special Ability 4: Inflicts 30x damage to Boss-type enemies. |passive1 = Amplify Magic |pEffect1 = Type: Passive *Personal Passive 1: Increases INT by 1570%, ATK by 6100%, Skill ATK by 6437%, additional Boss damage and Ranged ATK by 6780%. *Personal Passive 2: Each Infinity enhancement further increases ATK by 53% and additional Boss damage by 46%. *Personal Passive 3: Increases "Magic Power" recovery by 100%. |passive2 = Condensed Magic |pEffect2 = Type: Conditional Special Ability (Cooldown: 1 sec). Condition: "Magic Power" at 100% charge. *Special Ability 1: Inflicts 42850% Skill ATK on 1 enemy and increases damage by 10)% per 1 "Magic Power" stored. *Special Ability 2: Inflicts 30x damage to Boss-type enemies. *Special Ability 3: Inflicts 26420% damage per second to 1 enemy (2nd-phase, for 10 sec). *Special Ability 4: Consumes 100% of "Magic Power", grants immunity status (2nd-phase, for 10 sec). |passive3 = Magic Explosion |pEffect3 = Type: World Boss Golem Passive Personal Passive: Increases Single ATK by 8814% *Special Ability 1: When using 'Cataclysm', inflicts 15x damage. *Special Ability 2: When using 'Magic Storm', increases additional Boss damage by 1010% (stacks up to 5 times). |inficon1 = Increase Magic Damage |infskill1 = Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = Increase Single Target Damage |infskill2 = Single ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your Single ATK by 900%. |inficon3 = Increase Golem Ranged Damage |infskill3 = Golem Ranged ATK |infEffect3 = Increases your Ranged ATK by 1080% when battling World Boss Golem. |charskill = Magic Rampage |charEffect = Type: World Boss Golem Passive Personal Passive: Increases Ranged ATK by 3839%. |Gaiaweaponname = Magic Rune |GaiaweaponC = 224% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 336% Impact (Golem) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increase self additional Random DMG by 2680%. |GaiaweaponSS = Also, increase allied unit ATK by 2800% in Golem. |GaiaweaponSSS = Upon using the Cataclysm skill, inflicts 10x additional damage to Boss-types. |GaiaweaponU = Also, increase self Ranged ATK by 9500% in Golem. |GaiaweaponInf = Increase self Impact by 120% in Golem. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 12%. }}